


Red Velvet (Cake)

by violerwolf



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Baking, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 18:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13863453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violerwolf/pseuds/violerwolf
Summary: Lotor tries to bake. Hunk makes sure he doesn't accidentally poison someone.(Aka Lotor and Hunk baking together because I'm generic)





	Red Velvet (Cake)

**Author's Note:**

> "I don't get the characters bc I don't know what they are from however, I think hunk is real sweet and alien boy is a massive twink" -My friend, Bear  
> "I'm absolutely crying Hunk is so pure." -My friend, Margaret

Lotor let out an extremely undignified shriek as the mixer bowl came unattached, slinging batter against the wall. Hunk started laughing at his boyfriend’s predicament, flour and half mixed batter splattered against both Lotor and the wall.

“Don’t worry, this is only the,” he pauses, counting on his fingers, “twelfth time you’ve had to remake the batter,” Hunk said.

Lotor let out a sigh, picking up a grey towel to begin wiping up the mess, “I’m sorry, dear; your human cooking practices remain mysterious as always.”

He glanced at his boyfriend, whose fond smile quirked as he used his calloused thumb to wipe off a bit of cake batter on Lotor’s cheek. Lotor would never admit it, but he had no clue what he had done to win the affections of such a charming and valiant human. And with Hunk’s never ending support for him, watching Lotor carve through robot after robot in the castle’s training room or gossiping with him while helping to tame Lotor’s white mane with a comb, Lotor thought it would be nice for him to take part in more activities that Hunk enjoyed. It wasn’t his fault that he had never had a reason to cook before, after all. Why do that when you have servants and sustenance packets?

Hunk had already got another bowl ready. Lotor walked over, head bowed slightly, as Hunk nudged him. “C’mon you’ve almost got it. Let’s try again.”

With a renewed sense of optimism, they fall into a comfortable silence, their hands accidentally touching as they reach for the recipe and the quiet chuckles that follow. Hunk teaching him how to properly crack an egg, guiding his hands through the motions. Lotor can’t help but press a little kiss onto Hunk’s forehead as he sifts flour, causing Hunk to flush red in the face before lightly smacking Lotor with a towel for making him lose track of how many cups he’d sifted in.

And they work like this for a while, Lotor noting that Hunk’s tongue sticks out a little when he’s concentrating. It was fascinating to him, the way Hunk seemed to fall into some unseen rhythm as he cooked, moving with the same confidence that Lotor carried on a battlefield. The small green one walked in on Lotor admiring Hunk and let out a disgusted groan before muttering something about being unable to, “get away from gross domestic bullshit.”

And soon, Hunk was licking some batter off a spatula. “Y’know, it’s quality control, you should try some,” he said, offering the spatula to him. Lotor stiffened. Quality Control? Was Hunk making sure the batter wasn’t poisoned? 

“Hunk, you shouldn’t be sampling potentially poisonous substances with your species’ weakness to poison. You should have let me be affected, I heal at a much faster rate than you.” Hunk gives him an odd look for a second before recognition dawns in his eyes.

“Right, you’re an alien. On Earth, when a chef taste-tests a recipe they call it Quality Control. It’s sort of an excuse to sample the food you just made and make sure it tastes good. Definitely not about poison… you didn’t put poison in here, right?” Hunk cocks his eyebrow, before letting out a round of hearty laughter. “Relax, I’m just messing with you, hun. But seriously, you should try this!” He waves the spatula in front of Lotor’s face, who hesitantly takes it and licks a small drop of batter.

And Lotor’s eyes widen as he tastes a mixture of flavors. A sweet sugary spark quickly overtaken by decadent chocolate, hints of vanilla and nutmeg popping through. “This is… truly amazing, Hunk. This must be one of the finest delicacies on your planet!”

Hunk looks a tad prideful, “It’s just some red velvet cake batter, although I have altered the recipe a bit.” Lotor glances at the recipe, which has been far from altered a bit, the whole thing covered in side-notes and additions scrawled in red pen. “Just wait until you taste it once it’s done baking.”

\---

The cake was sitting on a cooling rack on the counter, it’s sugary sweet aroma wafting through the room. “Can we eat it now?” Lotor whined as Hunk pulled out two icing bags.

“That’s the third time you’ve asked this past minut- er, dobash,” he said as he passed one of the icing bags to a confused Lotor. “Besides, we haven’t even gotten to the best part: icing!”

Lotor glanced down at the bag in his hands. Icing? “Uh, alright, then. What should we do with this ‘icing’?”

Hunk demonstrated how to ice the cake, his large hands working with precision as he does a small portion of the side. He glances over at Lotor, before moving aside to let Lotor work. And Lotor tried, he really did, but his piping was less like straight, perfectly curved lines and more like a squiggly labyrinth. He looks apologetically up at his boyfriend, who just cracks a smile. “Don’t sweat it, it’s all gonna be smoothed out with a spatula anyways,” and then his smile turns into a wicked grin, “Although, you’ve missed one of the most essential parts of the icing experience.” Hunk quickly swipes a bit of icing off the cake and smears it onto Lotor’s nose.

Hunk dissolves into wheezing laughter while Lotor stands there in shock. “Oh, you want a war, Yellow Paladin? Then I shall give you a war!” And with that, Lotor begins a merciless icing assault, stealing Hunk’s piping bag in the process.

The war ends five minutes later, both parties panting hard from both laughing and running as they collapse against the wall, leaning into each other.

\---

Lotor didn’t know why he was doing this. Well, he did know, he was doing this because it is important to Hunk that his friends like his boyfriend. And so here he was, carrying a tray of cake slices to the Paladin’s quarters. It was just his unfortunate luck that the Green one- Pidge, was the first one he ran into.

“Uh, hello, Green Paladin Pidge. I have brought you the Earthen delicacy known as ‘Cake.’” He presented a plate with a flourish, feeling a bit too much like a servant for his liking.

“And… _You_ made this?” she said, not bothering to hide her skepticism as she began punching in the keypad for her quarters. “You sure this isn’t like that Galra food you tried to make one time for Hunk?”

He threw up one of his hands, a bit exasperated. “How was I supposed to know Human immune systems can not handle raw Xg’lor!” He pauses before continuing, “Besides, Hunk helped me make this.”

“Well..,” she rolled her eyes, “I’m never one to turn down Hunk’s cooking.” She took the plate and before closing the door, she muttered a barely indecipherable, “Thanks, I guess.”

Lotor was never going to let her live that down.

He knocked on the Blue Paladin’s door next, which, after some muffled murmurings, opened with a whir. He saw Lance standing there, clad in face mask and bathrobe, as he let out a harsh, “What?” Lotor glanced behind him to see Allura waving at him, also clad in face mask and bathrobe, holding a nail polish bottle. 

“I, well, uh, brought you both some cake.” He meets Allura’s gaze, “Apparently, it’s an Earthen delicacy.”

He offered the two slices to Lance, who still looked wary. “How do we know you didn’t poison them?”

Allura glared at Lance, “Don’t be rude! Although,” she turned her pointed gaze to Lotor, “You did poison Hunk that one time.”

“On accident!” he huffed. “Besides, Hunk helped me make the cake.”

Lance let out a sigh. “Fine, we’ll take it. But! If I get poisoned Allura will avenge me. Right, ‘lura?”

Allura nods behind him as he takes the two cakes.“Thanks Lot-” The door whirs shut.

The last two to find were the Black Paladin and Advisor Coran. Shiro seemed to not be in his room, so Lotor wandered toward the back of the castle, where he found Coran’s quarters. Lotor was no stranger to occasionally dropping by Coran’s quarters. He had become a bit of a confidant. When Lotor awoke with nightmares or he felt morally unsure, he’d find himself talking to the Advisor as he tinkered with whatever oddity he had found. “Hello, Coran?” he spoke softly, into the dim lights of his workshop. 

A small hum of “Come in!” encouraged him to open the door, as soft Altean music seemed to fill the cluttered space, which contained an array of incredibly rare and valuable trinkets mixed along junky novelties and broken machine parts.

He walked to the back, where the soft, warm glow of the soldering torch cast shadows on the wall. “How are you, my boy?” came Coran’s contemplative voice, not turning from his work. 

“Oh, I’m doing well, thank you for inquiring. I just came to bring you some cake I made! With Hunk’s help, of course.” He set the slice on an empty workbench, leaning against the side. “Have you seen Shiro around? I intended to bring him a slice as well.” 

Coran shifted gears, shutting off the soldering equipment and turning over the metal piece with his scarred hands before turning to Lotor. “He’s actually on a diplomatic mission with the help of the Olkari, but I’m sure he would appreciate the gesture. Why don’t you sit with me and eat that slice of cake?”

And so, Lotor pulls over a chair as Coran regaled him with tales of his times as Alfor’s right hand and Lotor gushing over Hunk. And for the first time, in as long as he could remember, Lotor finally had a place to call home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please comment and leave Kudos, your feedback means so much to me.


End file.
